Have Mercy
by RavenclawsLioness
Summary: After being stripped of most of your magic, one would assume that you would shrink away from the Wizarding World and live as a Muggle. Not so in the case of Clarisse Arnolds. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After being stripped of most of your magic, one would think that you would shrink away from the magical world and live life as a Muggle. But with the help of her grandmother, Gabrielle, Clarisse Arnolds, a half-blood, saunters into Slytherin house as though she owns it. A star student, a brilliant athlete, and a descendant of two of the most ancient wizarding families of earth, Clarisse puts Draco Malfoy in his place! But when it comes time to choose her path in life, what is she to do? Will she join the Order of the Pheonix and bring an end to the Dark Lord's reign of terror? Or will she join the other Slytherins and pledge her allegiance to the Dark Lord, thus becoming the most trusted and faithful of all his servants? Follow her on her life's story and find out.

* * *

Marissa Arnolds looked down fondly at her newborn daughter, Clarisse. She and her husband, Jonathan, had debated on the name for a while and finally decided that Clarisse was a perfect name. Unfortunately, since Jonathan was a muggle (much to the chagrin of Marissa's Pureblood family), he was not permitted into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to witness his first child's birth. The most he could do was wait outside the building nervously as his wife gave birth. Marissa frowned at the injustice, but when Clarisse gave a huge yawn, all thoughts of treatment towards muggles vanished. Marissa just continued to look down at her perfect daughter.

She had her father's eyes; there was no questioning that. They were bright blue, like two perfect little sapphires. She had her mother's nose and ears as well, but who she greatly resembled would be decided when she was older.

There was a knock at the door.

"Mrs. Arnolds," called Healer Rombach, "may I come in?"

"Yes, Healer," Marissa called. The door opened revealing a painfully thin woman with limp brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"It is standard procedure, since the child's father is a muggle, that Clarisse is tested to see whether or not she is a witch," the Healer said.

"Oh, yes. Of course," Marissa said, though she was frowning. A part of her hoped that Clarisse had no magical abilities. Marissa knew that this was a selfish thought, but she just couldn't help it. It would make life simpler if she was a squib.

Marissa handed her daughter carefully to the Healer. When she had gone, Marissa sighed and reached out to the table beside her. She picked up a wand and a solid silver locket. She twirled the wand between her fingers and sighed again at her decision. She knew what she was going to do. She knew that Clarisse might hate her for it later, but for now, it was the only way to simplicity.

The Healer came back about twenty minutes later declaring Clarisse a surprisingly powerful witch. Marissa forced a smile. This is what she had been waiting for.

When the Healer had gone, Marissa lifted her wand and pointed it at Clarisse's throat.

"I am sorry, little one," Marissa nearly sobbed. "It is easier this way." Clarisse merely looked at her mother with an innocence that only an infant could ever possess. Marissa nearly changed her mind, but she knew that she had to do this. No matter what happened, she would know that she had made the right choice.

"_Magica Siphonus_," she whispered. A blinding white light surrounded Clarisse's neck and she started to cry. Marissa directed her wand towards the locket and the light followed. When the light hit the locket, the locket glowed as though it were absorbing the light. Marissa felt tears sting her eyes but she blinked them back. This had to be done.

Almost all of the light was inside of the locket. Everything was going to be fine. Nothing seemed able to go wrong with Marissa's plan, but it did. Clarisse, who was still crying, grabbed at her mother's hand that was holding the wand. The path of the rest of the white light circled around both of their heads and siphoned itself back into Clarisse.

"No!" Marissa cried, but when she did she knew that she had made a mistake. She heard many footsteps running towards the door to her hospital room. Marissa didn't have time to repeat the ritual. So instead, she took the locket and put it around Clarisse's neck. Almost instantly the newborn stopped crying. Marissa held her close and whispered,

"You shall understand when you are older, Clarisse." The newborn continued to look at her mother. Marissa brought Clarisse's tiny hand to her lips, tears still spilling out of her eyes. She had done the right thing, hadn't she? She had just bought her family simplicity, right? Marissa surely hoped so.

Just then Healer Rombach burst back into the room.

"Is every- is everything alright?" she panted. It was clear she had come because of Marissa's screaming.

"Yes, Healer. Why do you ask?" Marissa hoped desperately she sounded convincing. Apparently she did because Healer Rombach flushed.

"N-nothing. Just checking. You must be exhausted, Mrs. Arnolds. I shall take Clarisse while you sleep. In fact, I think Clarisse needs her sleep as well."

Marissa bit her lip as though she was about to refuse, but one look at Clarisse's tired little face forced her to allow the Healer to take her to the nursery where the other newborns were.

Healer Rombach was right, though. Marissa did need to sleep. She had given birth to her Clarisse; that was enough to drain the energy out of any person. She lay back in the hospital bed and closed her eyes. She tried not to think about the fact that she had just drained the magic out of her daughter and siphoned it into the locket. Well, at least she had drained _most_ of her daughter's magic.

_  
Eleven Years Late_r

Marissa was making dinner for Jonathan, Clarisse, and herself. They were a simple family, yet they were happy in their simplicity. Marissa had wanted this.

As it turned out, Clarisse looked almost identical to her mother with her sleek black hair and good naturedly pouting lips. But she definitely had her father's eyes. Clarisse also had never shown any magical abilities. Marissa couldn't have been happier for this. She had been afraid that since a little bit of Clarisse's magic was still inside of her, that she would still be able to do magic.

This fear had been for naught, however. Clarisse was a Squib, just as Marissa had wanted her to be.

As it was, Marissa was actually making Clarisse's birthday dinner. Clarisse was eleven years old today, and she couldn't be happier. All her life, she had been saying that something special was going to happen to her on her eleventh birthday. She said that she didn't know how she knew it; she just knew it.

At first Marissa had been worried about this. What if Clarisse was magic after all? But after thinking the situation through, she deduced Clarisse's suspicions as childish imagination, for she had never told her daughter about the magical world, though Clarisse always wore the locket that, unbeknownst to her, contained most of her magic.

Suddenly Marissa heard the sound of feet running down the stairs and she knew that it was Clarisse.

Seconds later, the slim figure that was Clarisse entered the kitchen. Her bright blue eyes were glazed and her hair was swept into a ponytail. Marissa took this to mean that she was thinking about something important. Her left hand was also behind her back as if she were hiding something.

"Well, hello, birthday girl," Marissa said after a moment. Clarisse suddenly snapped back into focus and smiled at her mother.

"Hi mum," was all she said, for her eyes still looked questioning. Marissa turned back to the stove. There was silence for at least ten minutes. Finally, Marissa asked,

"Did that special thing happen today like you thought, Clarisse?" She hadn't been serious with this question. She had expected her daughter to say no and that it was coming. Therefore, she was surprised to hear her daughter say,

"I think so." Her left hand was still behind her back.

"What happened, then?" Marissa asked. She didn't know what to expect. Her daughter was often vague about some things. But Marissa knew that it involved whatever was behind her daughter's back.

Clarisse sighed and looked her mother very hard in the face.

"I got a letter today," she said quietly.

"From who, dear?" Marissa asked.

"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to ask, mum." A look of dawning horror came across Marissa's face. It couldn't be, it just _couldn't_. She faced her daughter.

"What do you want to ask, Clarisse?" Marissa whispered.

She brought her hand out from behind her back and dropped an envelope on the countertop. "What's Hogwarts?" she asked.

Marissa felt faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Marissa picked up the envelope with trembling hands. This just couldn't be happening. Hadn't Marissa seen to it that Clarisse not be accepted to Hogwarts? Immediately Marissa was reminded of that moment in the hospital where a tiny portion of Clarisse's magic made its way back into her infant form. Surely that bit of magic was too minuscule for Professor Dumbledore to take seriously. But a second look at the envelope confirmed her worst fear. Clarisse was not a squib. Clarisse Arnolds was a witch, and there was nothing Marissa could do to change it.

Clarisse just stared at her mother. Why was she so preoccupied with the envelope? From the amount of the letter that she had read, Hogwarts seemed interesting. From what Clarisse gathered, it was a school of magic. Marissa had never seemed to approve of magic in any shape or form, and Clarisse couldn't understand why. Her mother was very protective of her little daughter, as was her father to a lesser extent. They seldom allowed talk of things they couldn't understand, preferring to enforce logic and reason. Clarisse couldn't understand this. As far as she was concerned, there were some things that logic and reason could never explain, one of those things being why her mother had gone ghostly pale.

"Mum?"

Marissa seemed to snap back into focus. She looked down on Clarisse in horror, as though she were some vile creature that had just died at her feat. She took a deep breath and tried in vain to regain some composure.

"Did you read this letter, Clarisse?" As the envelope had been open when Clarisse dropped it on the kitchen counter, Marissa already knew the answer.

"Yes, Mum." Though it didn't seem possible, Marissa turned even paler.

"Did you understand it?" Clarisse arched a confused eyebrow at this.

"Yes, Mum. But what I don't understand is how a school of magic that I've never heard of could possibly know who I am." Clarisse was definitely starting to worry about her mother.

"They know who you are because of _what _you are, just as they knew who I was because of what I am."

Marissa was staring into space, lost in thought, barely aware of her daughter's presence.

"And what are we?" Clarisse asked excitedly.

"Witches," Marissa said in barely over a whisper. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks and her shoulders slumped. "I'm so sorry, Clarisse. I should never have let this happen." Marissa was sobbing now. Her black hair hung limp down her back and her hazel eyes were bloodshot and puffy. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have stopped!"

"What are you talking about?" Clarisse was definitely worried about her mother now. "What shouldn't you have let happen?" Marissa let out a loud moan and sobbed harder.

_Why doesn't she just tell me? _Clarisse found herself growing impatient. _What is going on? Why doesn't she just shut up and tell me?_ Anger flared into Clarisse. _SHUT UP AND TELL ME! _

Marissa's sobs suddenly stopped, as though she had been gagged. She stared at her daughter with foggy eyes as though she were in some sort of trance. Clarisse, though astounded by this, didn't soften her gaze.

Marissa regained her composure. She took a deep breath and looked into her daughter's serious eyes.

"You and I are witches, Clarisse. Your father is a muggle. That means he has no magic in him," she added when she saw Clarisse's confused look. "Hogwarts is a school where young witches and wizards go to develop their magic."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" The previous anger in Clarisse had evaporated, leaving nothing but raw confusion.

Marissa took another deep breath. "When you were born, things were very complicated for your father and myself. I thought it would be best to rid the family of any more complicated entanglements with the wizarding world so I..."

"You what?" Clarisse asked. _Please tell me. _Clarisse found herself thinking desperately.

"I transferred most of your magic into your locket. Some of it made its way back into your being, which is why you were accepted into Hogwarts." The dazed look in Marissa's eyes vanished and was replaced by horror. Clarisse saw this, but didn't think anything of it. Her mother had lied to her for her entire life. For eleven years, Clarisse had believed that she was an ordinary girl with merely a big imagination. To suddenly receive a letter more or less telling her that she belonged in a world of sorcery was scary and infuriating.

"I'm going," Clarisse said finally. Marissa looked at her as though she had grown a foot on top of her head.

"No, you're not. Clarisse. I kept you away from the wizarding world for a reason and it will not be-"

"You _lied _to me for eleven years about who I am and expect me to just forget about it?" Clarisse asked, outraged. "I'm going to Hogwarts whether you like it or not. I'm going to learn about magic and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Clarisse's eyes blazed with fury. _How dare she think that she has a say in this? _Clarisse's breathing became heavier. _I'm going to Hogwarts and she's not going to say anything about it. _

Again, Marissa's eyes glazed over. She gave Clarisse one last pleading look, but the outrage in her daughter's face stopped her from arguing about it any more.

"Fine. You can go to Hogwarts. Your grandmother will take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies and you can board the train on September first. Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"Come along, Clarisse. I don't want to have to wait in any lines."

Marissa's mother, Gabrielle Aleshire, waited impatiently in the foyer of the Arnolds' home. She was an elderly woman, and was as unlike Marissa in looks as she was in disposition. Dark as her daughter was fair, Gabrielle had curly silver hair which had once upon a time been golden. Her proud demeanor gave her a prominent chin, and though she was fairly short, Gabrielle always made it appear that she was looking down on you.

"Finally, child," she muttered as Clarisse came bounding down the stairs. Clarisse had never met her grandmother, though she had been told that she was a terrible woman by her mother. Had Clarisse not been so determined to question everything Marissa had told her, Clarisse would have been skeptical to go. As it was, Clarisse had officially removed her mother from her good books.

"Take care of her, mother," Marissa called. Clarisse nonchalantly rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine, Marissa. Don't worry about Clarisse," Gabrielle said casually. She grabbed her granddaughter's shoulder with a bony hand and steered her out the door.

"Take a firm hold of my right arm, child," Gabrielle ordered gently. "I'm about to Apparate and I wouldn't want to lose you in the process."

"Apparate?" Clarisse asked, clutching the proffered arm.

"It means to disappear from one place and appear in another," Gabrielle chuckled. "I can see your mother wasn't joking when she said you had no prior knowledge of wizards." Clarisse didn't say anything in her defense.

"Hold on tight, now," Gabrielle instructed. She then twisted on the spot. Immediately Clarisse felt as though she were being squeezed through a very small tube. She couldn't breathe at all. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to suffocate at any moment and...

It stopped. Clarisse could breathe freely again. She opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by the afternoon sun.

"Well, child," Gabrielle said, smoothing her midnight blue robes over, "this is Diagon Alley."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Because this chapter contains some reference from the Sorcerer's Stone, I'd like to say the following:

Harry Potter does not belong to me. Only the plot and the OCs belong to me. Enjoy the chapter and PLEASE **R&R**.

* * *

Clarisse stared at her surroundings in wonder. Diagon Alley was easily the most beautiful place she had ever been to. There were shops filled with books and robes and plenty of other things Clarisse didn't have a name for. How could her mother have tried to keep her away from something so incredible? She looked over at her grandmother who was watching her with an amused smirk. Gabrielle seemed to have taken to her granddaughter, which was no small feat as Marissa would say.

"Enough staring, child," Gabrielle said finally. "It's time to get your things. Do you have your letter?" Clarisse nodded. "Good. Come along, then. You're getting your wand first."

The two of them made their way through the crowded streets, Gabrielle keeping a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. Clarisse couldn't resist staring at all the interesting things she saw in shop windows. She turned her head and saw a crowd of children around her age gathered around what appeared to be a broomstick.

"Grandmother, why are they all staring at that broom?" Clarisse asked, pointing a finger at the crowd. Gabrielle turned to see where Clarisse was pointing.

"That's not just a broom, child," she said, "it's a Nimbus 2000, the fastest racing broom yet."

"Racing broom?" Clarisse asked with an arched eyebrow.

"For Quidditch, child," Gabrielle said with an impatient sigh. "Enough questions. We're here."

Clarisse looked up at the shop she and Gabrielle were standing outside of. The shop was narrow and shabby, quite unlike its neighbors and hardly the type of place Clarisse pictured her grandmother going into. Hastily placed gold letters messily spelled Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. over the door. But despite her immediate disapproval of the shop's appearance, Clarisse followed her grandmother through the door and waited for someone to assist them.

Ten minutes passed and Clarisse thought that she and her grandmother would be there all day, when on elderly man with wide, pale silvery eyes approached them.

"Madam Aleshire," the man drawled, taking the back of Gabrielle's hand to his lips. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Olivander, I'm here for my granddaughter, Clarisse. She'll be starting at Hogwarts in September and she needs a wand."

The man called Olivander locked his silvery eyes on Clarisse's bright blue ones. Clarisse, while dying to get away from the strange man, held his gaze with all the force she could muster.

"You look very like your mother, Miss...?"

"Arnolds," Clarisse said in her coolest voice.

"Miss Arnolds. Except for your eyes. Would I be correct in saying that you have your father's eyes?"

"Yes, Mr. Olivander."

"Well, Miss Arnolds I don't think I know your father, but the day your mother came into my shop for the first time, she purchased a nine and a half inch wand. Elm with a single unicorn hair at the center. Perfect for Charms, of course. Wait here while I find some wands for you to sample."

Clarisse had listened to Olivander's talk of wands so intently she almost hadn't noticed him walk away. She looked back at her grandmother who gave her a small, albeit encouraging smile. Suddenly feeling much more confident, Clarisse stood a little taller. She didn't know why, but Gabrielle's presence brought some sort of pride out from within her.

Olivander returned a moment later carrying several long, thin boxes.

"Let's start with this one shall we? Twelve and a quarter inches, yew and Phoenix tail feather. Give it a wave."

Giving her grandmother one last questioning look, Clarisse waved the wand a bit, only to have it snatched away from her by Olivander.

"Definitely not. Try this one, ten inches, beechwood and unicorn hair."

Knowing what to do this time, Clarisse waved the wand. Again, Olivander took the wand away.

"That'll never do. Here, nine and a third inches, maple and dragon heartstring."

And it continued like this for many more minutes. Olivander would hand Clarisse a wand and take it away just as Clarisse would begin waving it. But instead of becoming frustrated like his customer, Olivander became more and more gleeful with every wand he took away from Clarisse.

"My, my, aren't we a tricky customer?" Olivander would say with a rather creepy smile. Clarisse and Gabrielle would ignore these comments as best they could.

Finally, Clarisse waved a wand that Olivander did not snatch away from her. As she waved it, she felt a warmth flow through her hand and green and silver sparks shot out of the wand. Looking from Olivander to Gabrielle, Clarisse couldn't help but smile as the wand maker said,

"Well it appears this wand has chosen you, Miss Arnolds. Eleven and a half inches, spruce with dragon heartstring."

Gabrielle took it from there. She paid for the wand and thanked Olivander as he bowed them out of the shop, just as a giant man and a somewhat scrawny, dark haired, green eyed boy entered. Gabrielle did a double take when she saw the boy, but didn't say anything about it.

"Come along, Clarisse," she said."We're getting your robes next."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Gabrielle and Clarisse went to various shops all around Diagon Alley purchasing everything from books and potions ingredients to a beautiful, amber eyed eagle owl ("Consider it your birthday present from me, child.") Clarisse was having such a good time, she was beginning to think about asking if she could spend the remainder of the summer with her grandmother, but she knew her mother would never allow it. So instead she ate her ice cream, sulking at the end of the day.

"Clarisse, I was thinking," Gabrielle said slowly. "I know that things have been rather strained with you and your mother. Merlin only knows how you must be feeling about what your mother did to you. So I was thinking that you could stay with me at the manor until it's time for you to board the train. If it's alright with you, of course," she added hastily. Clarisse looked up at her grandmother in amazement.

"Y-you want me to stay with you at Aleshire Manor?" Gabrielle nodded her head.

"I would understand if you don't want to. I was merely thinking-"

"Grandmother it's a wonderful idea, I'd love to stay with you. But do you think my mum would let me?" Gabrielle gave a wave of her hand and snorted.

"Your mother won't be an issue, child. I will personally see to it that she has no objections to your staying with me."

"And my dad?" Clarisse couldn't help but ask. She regretted her decision, however, when Gabrielle's face darkened.

"As far as I'm concerned, you have no father. _Why _your mother married him is beyond me." When she saw the look of confused shock on her granddaughter's face, Gabrielle sighed. "Many wizards and witches believe that we should come out of hiding and put the muggles in their place."

"What do you mean 'come out of hiding?'" Clarisse didn't fully understand what her grandmother was getting at.

"Wizards had to go into hiding centuries ago just to survive. But this is a story for another time. We'll continue when you get to the manor. Oh look, it's the Malfoys." Clarisse turned around in her seat in time to see a tall, blonde man with cold, foreboding gray eyes and a boy who could only be his son. Upon seeing Gabrielle, the man grabbed his son's shoulder and steered him toward their table.

"Madam Aleshire," the man drawled, bringing Gabrielle's hand to his lips the way Olivander had.

"Lucius," Gabrielle said with a smirk. "I don't believe you've met my granddaughter, Clarisse."

"Pleasure," the man called Lucius said to Clarisse. "I don't think you've met my son, Draco?" The boy stepped forward, nodded to Clarisse and bowed to Gabrielle.

"What a charming child," Gabrielle chimed. "Will he be starting Hogwarts in the fall?"

"Yes. Narcissa and I expect for him to be sorted into Slytherin. But then again, what chance is there that he _won't _be in Slytherin?" He and Gabrielle shared a brief laugh. "So what house will Clarisse be sorted into?" Lucius asked.

"We're not sure. With any luck she'll be in Slytherin like the rest of her family, but I'm not sure." The adults were silent for a moment until Gabrielle suddenly announced she and Clarisse needed to be going. With a rather long goodbye to the Malfoys, Gabrielle Apparated back to Clarisse's house. Marissa rushed out and flooded them with questions. Though sorely tempted to tell her mother everything that had happened, Clarisse was still determined to be angry with her and ignored all of her mother's questions. She was just about to stalk back into the house when she felt her grandmother's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll owl your mother tomorrow about you coming to stay for the summer," she whispered in Clarisse's ear. Gabrielle smiled down at her granddaughter and Apparated away.


	4. Chapter 4

Marissa sat down on her bed, furiously reading a letter she had just received from her mother. She couldn't believe Gabrielle. How dare she tell Clarisse that she could spend the rest of the summer at Aleshire Manor without consulting her first? Gabrielle knew very well how Marissa felt about the manor and yet she told Clarisse that Marissa wouldn't have a problem with it. Sometimes Marissa just didn't understand her mother's methods and right now, she didn't want to. There was no way in the world she was going to allow Clarisse to spend the summer with Gabrielle. She had seen everything her mother had purchased for Clarisse the day before. The robes - which were far to grand for a child to wear in Marissa's opinion - had been monogrammed with the Aleshire crest. Marissa downright refused to allow her mother to brainwash Clarisse with all of her Pureblood mania. Her daughter had far too good a nature to believe in the superiority of Purebloods. Marissa reread the letter, just to make sure she was processing everything correctly.

_Marissa,_

_I thoroughly enjoyed my outing with Clarisse yesterday. She is a charming girl and will go very far at Hogwarts. However, it is blatantly obvious that the child knows absolutely nothing about the Wizarding world apart from what you've told her. If she is to find her place in Slytherin (which is where I'm sure she will be sorted) she must at least appear as though she wasn't raised like some common Mudblood. Which is why she will be coming to stay with me at the manor until it is time for her to board the train. I assure you that Clarisse already knows of the plans and was more than open to the idea. Please owl me back so that your father and I know when to expect her. I look forward to seeing my granddaughter again._

_Gabrielle._

Marissa threw up her hands in frustration. _Why _she hadn't taken Clarisse to Diagon Alley herself was beyond her. Why she had even bothered to tell Clarisse about the Wizarding world was a mystery to her as well. Now that she thought about it, Marissa didn't even _remember _flat out saying that Clarisse was a witch. At least not willingly...

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Marissa, it's Jonathan. Can I come in?"

"It's open, dear," she replied wearily. The bedroom door opened revealing the painfully thin, red haired, blue eyed man that was Jonathan Arnolds.

"I've just finished talking to Clarisse," he said. "She seems really excited about something." Marissa groaned and fell back onto the bed. "Is there something I should know about?" Jonathan asked. He had been extremely worried about his wife as of late.

"My mother wants Clarisse to spend the rest of the summer with her at the manor," she explained.

"That's wonderful," Jonathan said. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem," Marissa said, sitting up, "is that my parents are going to try and brainwash Clarisse into agreeing with their beliefs about 'keeping the Wizarding world pure.' Clarisse is too young to understand the seriousness of what they would be saying. She has too good a heart to believe them."

Jonathan considered his wife's words carefully. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"If you know Clarisse wouldn't believe them, what's stopping you from letting her go? I personally think it's a good idea. Clairsse would write to us once a week, and if anything seemed unusual about her letters, we would bring her home straight away. The same would apply for Hogwarts."

Marissa sighed and nodded. As much as she didn't like it, it was probably best that Clarisse spend the summer with her grandparents. The child had, after all, believed her mother's parents long since dead until her birthday.

"Clarisse, can you come in here for a moment?" Jonathan called. "Your mother and I have something we need to discuss with you."

A moment later Clarisse was walking into the bedroom, her long black hair swept into a high ponytail, much like the night of her birthday. Her dazzling blue eyes looked from her mother to her father with a knowing gleam in the pupils.

"Yes?" she asked in a dreamy voice. Marissa sighed and without bothering to look at her daughter muttered,

"Pack your things. I'm taking you to the manor tomorrow." Marissa then left the bedroom to write to her mother, feeling as though every drop of simplicity she had worked for since Clarisse's birth would vanish the moment Clarisse stepped foot in Aleshire Manor.

* * *

Gabrielle and her husband, Odysseus, waited patiently by the gates of the manor for Marissa and Clarisse to arrive. Gabrielle had instruced her daughter Apparate by the front gates rather than Apparate directly inside the home, as she had been disowned upon marrying Jonathan.

Suddenly, with a faint pop, Clarisse and Marissa appeared before them. Immediately, Clarisse left her mother's side, with a smile on her face, to join her grandparents.

"So this is my granddaughter," Odysseus said, surveying Clarisse with an look of approval. "Well she certainly looks the part," he chuckled.

It was true. Like his daughter and granddaughter, Odysseus had sleek black hair, free of age telling grays. His chin was prominent, giving him an air of arrogance that certainly suited him.

"Come along, child," Gabrielle said fondly. "Get your things and follow us. You can go now Marissa," Gabrielle added as she and Odysseus steered Clarisse towards Aleshire Manor, leaving their only daughter standing outside the gates, wondering if there were some possible way to change Clarisse's mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarisse gazed at the interior of Aleshire Manor in wonder. There were silver colored drapes made of pure silk, and an enormous golden chandelier that looked as if it had numerous diamonds encrusted into it. The walls were a shimmering pearl color that emitted an eerie glow. The air was stuffy and filled with the intoxicating scent of candles, but Clarisse paid no heed to it. Aleshire Manor was quite easily the most beautiful place she had ever had the pleasure of staying at. How could her mother be so afraid of something so incredible?

"Come along, Clarisse," Odysseus called from the spiraling staircase. Clarisse suddenly realized that her grandmother had disappeared. "I shall show you to your room. Gabrielle will be back shortly," he added with a slight smirk. He could tell that Clarisse lacked confidence when left without her grandmother.

Said eleven year old quickly made her way up the stairs, continuing to show blatant amazement at all of her magnificent surroundings.

The second floor of the manor was just as breathtaking as the ground floor. The walls were a dark, shimmering blue that seemed to extinguish their shadows. On these walls were numerous paintings that Clarisse was shocked to find moving. While there was no chandelier, there was an amazing domed, crystal covered ceiling twenty feet above them that, in the candle light, cast small, bright beams of light onto the darkened walls.

"It is charmed that way," Odysseus suddenly said, startling his granddaughter.

"Sorry, but what's charmed, grandfather?" Clarisse was starting to feel very ignorant. _That's because you are,_ she thought.

"The ceiling, child. It's not actually domed. It couldn't be, since the manor has six floors. No, the ceiling is bewitched to make it seem that way. Now hurry along. Your room is through these doors." Clarisse looked nervously at the painted white double doors that led to the room in which she would be staying. For the first time, she was having doubts about the living arrangements. What if things didn't work out? What if Gabrielle and Odysseus hated her, and demanded she be removed from Aleshire Manor forever?

_No, _said a firm voice inside Clarisse's mind. _Everything _will _be fine. Open the doors and see your room. _Taking a deep breath, Clarisse opened the double doors.

What she saw amazed her.

Through the double doors was the most charming suite Clarisse had ever laid eyes on. The walls were a dirty silver though, unlike the rest of the house, they did not shimmer. To the right of the doors was a golden framed, floor length mirror. Clarisse didn't see much reason behind it, as she wasn't a vain child, but she adored it all the same. On the other side of the room were two doors that Clarisse assumed were the bathroom and closet. In front of the doors, was a wide window with white silk curtains drawn over it. And, lastly, in front of the window, also covered with white drapes, was a magnificent four poster bed.

Clarisse walked slowly into the room, drinking in every little detail of her surroundings, and not believing her luck. This was where she was going to _live_? For the rest of the summer? She looked over at Odysseus who was smirking at her again.

"We had originally intended on putting you in your mother's old room, which was grander than this by far. But Gabrielle didn't think you would appreciate it. This room belonged to Arabella."

Clarisse looked at her grandfather in confusion. "Who is Arabella, grandfather?" The old man's eyes widened at the question.

"Surely your mother mentioned her own _sister_ to you?" Clarisse felt her jaw go slack, but then she stiffened. This was all just more news Marissa had refused to tell her.

"I was under the impresseion that my mother was an only child, grandfather." she said coldly. Odysseus was somewhat taken aback by her tone, but recovered immediately. It was just that sort of thing that would help Clarisse into Slytherin, as he was rather worried that she might wind up elsewhere.

"Far from it, I'm afraid. Arabella is your mother's younger sister. They made quite the pair at Hogwarts, the two of them." Clarisse did not relax.

"And where is Arabella now, grandfather?" she asked with blazing eyes.

"Your aunt works for the Ministry of Magic. I do believe she is an Unspeakable."

"Unspeakable?"

"Someone who works for the Department of Mysteries. No one knows what they do."

An uncomfortable silence passed between the two of them. Odysseus was looking around the room, whilst Clarisse continued to wrap her mind around this new piece of information. Marissa had always told her that she was an only child and that her parents had died years before Clarisse was born. The fact that someone, her own _mother _no less, had lied to her not only about the Wizarding World, but about her family, stung. A hole suddenly dug itself in the center of Clarisse's heart, and the girl was sure that it could only be filled with the truth.

"Your grandmother should be back any moment," Odysseus suddenly said. "Make yourself comfortable, child. Dinner is in an hour." And he was gone.

* * *

Dinner was a rather quiet affair for Clarisse. She simply ate her meal and watched her grandparents speak in hushed tones. Perhaps coming to Aleshire Manor hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"Child," came Gabrielle's sharp voice. Clarisse's head snapped up.

"Yes, grandmother?" she asked.

"I do believe you have lived in ignorance long enough. Starting tomorrow, your grandfather and I will begin teaching you about the world that Marissa so rudely kept you from."

For the first time since arriving at the manor, Clarisse smiled. "That would be most delightful, grandmother," Clarisse replied, trying her best to keep her voice even. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, child," Odysseus chuckled. "If you're going to Hogwarts, you should at least _appear _as though you were raised better than some common Mudblood."

"Mudblood, grandfather?" Odysseus chuckled again.

"A witch or wizard whose parents were not of our world. I don't know _how _inMerlin's name that happens, but unfortunately, it does. You are better than them, Clarisse. By far. Do not worry. By the end of the summer, you will be quite further ahead of the other First Years." Clarisse beamed at this.

* * *

After dinner, Clarisse immediately went back to her room. She pulled back the drapes on the window, and gasped at the sight. From her bedroom, Clarisse had the perfect view of the outskirts of her grandparents' property. The numerous trees that surrounded the orchard were bathed in silver moonlight.

After making up her mind to explore the grounds after her lessons with Gabrielle and Odysseus, Clarisse took out a sheet of paper and a pen. Knowing her mother was expecting at least one letter per week, she decided to get the first one out of the way right then and there.

_Mother,_

_Grandfather and grandmother are absolutely delightful. They've given me an incredible room, and the grounds look amazing. Grandmother says she is going to give me lessons on the Wizarding World so that I will know something when I go to school. _

_Missing you terribly,  
Clarisse_

Clarisse looked over her letter. Of course she had been lying when she said that she was missing her mother. To be perfectly honest, she was furious with Marissa. Not only had she lied about wizards, she'd kept her own daughter away from half of her family. It would take something huge to get Clarisse to forgive her mother. After coaxing her owl, Aurora, out of its cage, Clarisse folded her letter into a small square and tied it to the creature's leg.

"If you can understand, take this to my mother for me." Aurora hooted as if to say _of course._


	6. Chapter 6

Clarisse's morning was like nothing she'd ever experienced. She was awakened by the sound of her grandmother's voice, telling her to get dressed and to prepare herself for the day's lessons. But when she opened her eyes, Clarisse saw, not her grandmother, but a shimmering silver serpent that was fading before her very eyes. Having never been exposed to magic before, the experience frightened Clarisse. Would this be how she was summoned for the rest of the summer? Clarisse fretted for just a moment more before jumping from her bed to dress.

Crossing the room, Clarisse opened her trunk, which she had abandoned after dinner, only to discover that it was empty. Being the clever child that she was, Clarisse immediately rose from her squatting position and made her way towards what she assumed to be the closet. As she suspected, her clothing had been moved into it. Suddenly, a new problem arose. What was she to wear? Then Clarisse noticed that only her robes and a few blouses and skirts were present. This, apparently, was all that was appropriate for her to wear at Aleshire Manor.

As she dressed, Clarisse saw a painting located near the mirror that she hadn't noticed before. Perhaps it was because the subject of the painting, a dark haired, middle-aged man, had suddenly walked onto the forest green canvas? Wait, _walked? _The people in paintings weren't supposed to _move_, were they?

"This house just gets stranger and stranger," Clarisse murmured aloud as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror.

"You would do well," came a cold voice from behind her, "not to insult the house of your ancestors, child."

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Clarisse turned on her heel, looking around madly for the source of the voice.

"Over _here, _child," came the voice again. With an arched eyebrow, Clarisse turned towards the painting.

"W-were you talking to me?" she asked, hoping with all her might that it wouldn't respond.

"Well it wasn't Arabella, now was it?" The man in the painting gave her a dark sneer, which Clarisse very nearly returned at the mention of the aunt her mother had never bothered to tell her about.

"I'm terribly sorry if I insulted you when I called the manor strange, sir," she said stiffly. "As it is, I thought I was alone, as I hadn't the faintest idea your portrait resided within this room. You didn't introduce yourself yesterday, nor did my grandfather mention you."

Both Clarisse and the man in the painting seemed rather surprised at her tone. He seemed to recover first, however, and asked,

"Odysseus is your grandfather?"

"That's right."

"Hmph," the man sneered again, giving her a scrutinizing glare, "then I suppose it would be safe to assume you are Marissa's daughter?"

"Yes," Clarisse said darkly.

"Well then, I suppose introductions are in order. I am Achilles Michael Osiris Aleshire. Your mother's cousin." This time, Clarisse did manage a sneer, and a dark one at that.

"Wonderful," she said coldly, "I can add you to the list of relatives my mother didn't tell me about."

On that note, Clarisse grabbed her wand from the bed and disappeared through the double doors as she tucked it into an inside pocket on her robe.

* * *

"Where have you been, child?" Gabrielle reprimanded as Clarisse descended the stairs. "I was prepared to send another Patronus for you."

"I'm terribly sorry," Clarisse said for the second time that morning. "I was enduring an interesting visit from Achilles. Or rather, Achilles's _portrait._" At this, Gabrielle softened.

"Another relative your mother kept from you. Of course, seeing as Marissa outlived Achilles-"

"No," Clarisse interrupted sharply. "My mother had no reason to keep my family away from me. I don't care about who died when. I would merely like to know who I am and where I come from. But that, apparently, is too much to ask of my mother." Gabrielle couldn't help but give a small smirk at her granddaughter's outburst. Perhaps the child's future held promise after all.

"Which is why," she said cooly, "today's lesson shall be on our family tree. You have two months before you are scheduled to board the Hogwarts Express. In that time we shall discuss a number of things. All of which you will need to pay the utmost attention to, as this will mean the difference between your success at Hogwarts and you failure."

Clarisse was totally entranced by her grandmother's lecture. So entranced, that she forgot all about her anger with her mother. All that existed were her grandmother's words. All that mattered what the knowledge she gained from her grandparents. At that moment, Marissa seemed like nothing more or less than a mere annoyance, instead of the infuriating woman that she was.

"On that note," Gabrielle concluded, "it is time to begin. Take out your wand." Clarisse obeyed, almost immediately coming out of her trance.

"Now, place the tip of your wand on mine and say _Montrez-moi ma famille_."

Clarisse did as she was told, barely hiding her excitment at the thought of finally being able to see her family. But as she repeated the incantation, nothing happened. Gabrielle gave her a sharp look and ordered her to try again. Clarisse complied, but, again, nothing happened.

_Why aren't you working? _She thought desperately. _I want to see my family. Why aren't you working? _

Then, something odd happened. A dark, but not quite sinister, voice inside of Clarisse began to speak.

_"The incantation refuses to work because all of your magic resides in your mind."_

_How do you know? _Clarisse thought. _Who are you? Am I going mad?_

_"Hardly,_" said the voice. _"You can trust me, Clarisse. Think of the incantation. Not only that, but imagine what it will do."_

Clarisse, still not quite decided on whether or not she was going mad, decided to give it a try. _Montrez-moi ma famille. _She thought with all her might as she imagined herself looking at the family she had never known.

This time, the tip of Clarisse's wand glowed a dark, blood red. She hardly noticed when Gabrielle gave a sudden gasp. All that mattered was that she, Clarisse, was going to see her family. What a morning indeed...


End file.
